


In Search of.....

by bethylloverforever



Series: Game Night [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Amused Daryl, Anal Sex, Bottom Rick, But not THAT drunk, Embarrassed Rick, M/M, Oral Sex, Rick was drunk, Some shaving required?, Top Daryl, beginning of some smut?, secret tattoo, stuff and thangs happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:23:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7931050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethylloverforever/pseuds/bethylloverforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick has a secret tattoo. Can Daryl find it?</p><p>Just a quick thing I wrote up last night while half asleep, after several comments to part 1 of this series. I don't think it's too great, and especially not sure of the small amount of almost smut I've written.</p><p>un beta'd. All mistakes are mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Suddenly, Daryl pulls back from Rick, and with a twinkle in his eye and a smirk on his face and says, “So, sheriff, tell me about that tattoo of yours.”_

Rick turns red in the face, opens and closes his mouth a couple times, not sure what to say.

Daryl can’t get the grin off his face, waiting for Rick to explain about this mysterious tattoo, trying to figure out where it would be. He knows it’s not on his ass, not that Daryl would ever check out Rick’s naked ass. No, he wouldn’t do something like that. Okay, maybe once or twice, or any chance he got. He doesn’t have any visible tats on his his back or chest, and hasn’t noticed any on his legs. But he said only Lori’s seen it, so it must be…

“Wait, it’s not on your dick is it?” Daryl asks, eyes wide, thinking how drunk does one have to be to get a tattoo there.

“No, I wasn’t that drunk!” Rick answers.

Daryl steps back, crosses his arms over his chests, and looks deeply into Rick’s eyes, leaving Rick to feel like Daryl is trying to read his mind.

“Is it on your balls?”

“What! No!” Rick answers, voice cracking from embarrassment. Then adds, “if it was there, Lori would never have found it.”

“What’s it of?” Daryl asked, still trying to read Rick’s mind.

“Honestly, I have no idea.”

“How can you not know what a tattoo on your body looks like?”

“Maybe because I can’t see it, I don’t remember much about that night, and Lori was pissed and wouldn't talk to me about it.”

“You can’t see it?”

“I ain’t a contortionist.”

A what? Nevermind” 

“Plus I wouldn’t be able to see it without….” Rick, realizing what he was about to say, stops and looks at Daryl, eyes pleading to drop the discussion.

“Without what?” Daryl asks, still giving Rick a look saying he's not dropping it.

"Without shaving and using a mirror,” Rick finally answers, dropping his head in defeat, knowing there was no way Daryl was going to let up on this. 

“Without shaving?”

“Keep your voice down, I don’t want the whole prison hearing this, and I don’t want to wake Judith," Rick hisses

“But dad, it’s just getting good!” they hear Carl yell out, then hear Beth and Carl laugh.

“I agree with Rick, we don’t all need to know,” yells Hershel, with humor in his voice..

Rick moans, and plops near the head of his bunk, burying his face in his hands. “I’m never showing my face around the prison again.”

Daryl tries not to laugh at Rick, but he looks so pitiful sitting on the side of his bunk, clearly embarrassed and wishing the floor would swallow him up, that Daryl can’t help but snicker. He tries to cover up with a cough. Rick looks up at him, “et tu, Daryl?” and hangs his head.

Daryl moves to sit to the left of Rick, wrapping an arm around Rick’s waist, leaning his head on his shoulder. “I could find it for you, and tell you what it is” Daryl offers quietly. This was not something he wanted the curious teens to hear, or for Hershel to hear either.

“I know where it’s at!” Rick says, clearly frustrated by now and not catching on to what Daryl suggested.

Daryl starts counting down in his head, three, two, one..

“Wait, what? Did you just suggest what I think you suggested?” Rick asks, jerking up and looking over at Daryl, almost knocking Daryl off the bunk with his sudden movement.

“What do you think I suggested?”

“That you wanted to look at my, umm you wanted to... “

Daryl decides Rick needs a distraction or else the whole prison is going to hear about his tattoo, if they haven’t already. He reaches out to place his hands on each side of Rick’s face, pulling him into a deep, passionate kiss, running his tongue over Rick’s lips, with Rick responding by opening his mouth and their tongues touching, tangling together. Rick brings hands up to his hunter's chest and lets out a loud moan into Daryl's mouth. Daryl think if the whole prison hadn’t heard their discussion about Rick's tattoo, they’ve heard this..... 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl has a plan to find the tattoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> un-beta'd. All mistakes are my own. Not very happy with this chapter, but it's 3 am and I'm too tired to change it around any.

Daryl pulls back from their kiss. “Be right back, need to go get a few things.”

“Now?” a flustered and very turned on Rick asks, reaching down to readjust himself, not aware of what he was doing. Of course Daryl notices, but doesn’t bring attention to what Rick is doing.

“Will just take me a minute,” the hunter said with a slight smile on his face, and a mischievous twinkle in his eye. Before Rick could protest again, Daryl was gone. 

After almost 1 ½ minutes (Rick was keeping track with his watch), Beth peeked into the cell. “Daryl asked me to take Judith for the night,” she explains with a grin on her face as she reaches into the pack n play for the sleeping child. Without another word, she leaves. After almost two more minutes, Daryl was back carrying a small cloth bag, closing the cell door and lowering the privacy curtain. 

“What’s that for?” Rick asked, nodding toward the bag, eyeing it suspiciously while turning on the camping light on the box he used for a night stand..

“This? Nothing to worry ‘bout,” Daryl replied as he sits the bag down on the floor next to the foot of the bed. “Had an idea is all.”

He reaches over to take Rick’s hand in his and pulls Rick up off the bed pulling him to Daryl. Daryl leans towards Rick and whispers in his ear, “get undressed.”

Rick, shocked at how fast the hunter is moving, does what he is asked. While Rick is undressing, Daryl tugs the covers on the bed down, and has taken a towel out of the bag he brought and spreads it on the bed. He turns to see Rick in nothing but his boxers. Raising an eyebrow at Rick, he asks him, “Didn’t I tell you to get undressed?”

“What are you doin?” the deputy asks, nodding towards the towel, “and why ain’t you undressed?”

Daryl, not answering, moves over to Rick and pulls his boxers down, letting them slide to the floor. “Just getting things ready, and I’ll be undressed in a second.” Stepping on the boxers, he reaches down and places a hand behind Rick’s knee, pulling to indicate he wants Rick to step out of his boxers. Once he gets Rick undressed, he kisses him, putting his hands on Rick’s hips and start walking him back the short distance to the bunk. “Lie down with the towel under you ass,” he tells him.

Rick does what Daryl tells him to do, and watches the hunter as he unbuttons his shirt and lets the shirt and vest fall off his shoulders. Rick lets his eyes roam over Daryl’s bare chest and his wonderfully defined arms and feels himself get even harder. Reaching for his cock, he starts to stroke up and down.

“None of that, Sheriff,” Daryl tells Rick while he is pulling his boot off. “Lie back and close your eyes and put your hands to your side.”

Again, Rick does what Daryl tells him to do, wondering what Daryl is planning. He hears Daryl unfasten his belt buckle and hears his pants drop to the floor. He’s not sure what he hears next, but assumes Daryl is getting things out of the bag he brought in. He feels Daryl’s weight on the bed and feels him straddle him, and then the hunter is kissing his stomach and slowly moving up to kiss his chest, collar bones and then nuzzle against the crook of his neck. Rick jumps a little when he feels one of the hunter’s calloused hands rub over his nipple, then roll it between his thumb and finger. Rick lets out a moan. He’s hard as a rock right now and wants Daryl to touch him. “Touch me, please Daryl,” he begs. 

Daryl doesn’t say anything, just kisses Rick quickly on the lips. “You’re being real good for me, Sheriff. Don’t move, and keep your eyes closed. You’re going to feel something cold.”

Rick feels Daryl move off of him and sit on the side of the bed. Rick jumps when he feels Daryl’s hands on the inside of his thighs pulling Rick’s legs apart, bending Rick’s legs and moving them to fall away. Rick jumps again when he feels what he assumes is a wet, and very cold, rag on the area around his cock, and around his balls. “What the hell, Daryl?” he asks, but he doesn’t move or open his eyes. Rick’s not sure what is going on and tempted to look, but doesn’t. Even with his groin cold and wet now, he’s still hard and wanting desperately for Daryl to touch him. He can feel the pre-cum leaking onto his stomach.

Rick hears a noise, not sure what it is. Finally it dawns on him what he heard as soon as he feels Daryl’s hands on his groin, spreading something around his cock and balls.

“Daryl, is that shaving cream?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl is on a mission to find Rick's tattoo. Does he succeed?

_Rick hears a noise, not sure what it is. Finally it dawns on him what he heard as soon as he feels Daryl’s hands on his groin, spreading something around his cock and balls._

_“Daryl, is that shaving cream?”_

Rick opens his eyes and sits up onto his elbows, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. His eyes dart from the shaving cream Daryl is putting on him to Daryl and back again.

“What… why…”

“Gonna have some fun, Sheriff. Trust me,” Daryl tells him, wiping his hands off on a rag, then reaching into his bag. He pulls out a couple of safety razors.

“You’re gonna shave me?” Rick asks shakily, “Daryl…”

They both pause a minute when they hear what sounds like giggles coming from Carl and Beth. Rick falls back onto the bed, hoping and perhaps praying they were laughing over something else.

Daryl leans back over Rick again, his eyes full of desire, “shhh Rick, don’t want the whole prison to hear,” he mumbles into his ear. “This,” he swipes his hand toward Rick’s cock and the shaving cream, “it can be a real turn on if you let it.”

“You’ve done this before?” 

Daryl doesn’t answer, but Rick sees how red his face was. “Close your eyes,” he tells Rick

“Daryl, stop. I’ll just tell you where it’s at.”

Daryl looks up, waiting.

“The tattoo is on both sides of my..” and he points down to his cock. "All I know is it’s writing, but I don’t know what it says. Lori wouldn’t tell me.”

“Do you remember gettin it?” Daryl asks him.

“Not really. I was drunk. Really drunk. Danny, my boyfriend from college, suggested it. He had a friend that did tattoos down there. I passed out, so it was Danny that decided what the tattoo was. It seemed like a good idea at the time. We were both supposed to get tattoos down there, somethin' to show we belonged to each other."

"Supposed to?" Daryl asks

We were celebratin' him graduating that weekend. The day after graduation Danny moved back home. the day that after he called and told me he was engaged. He never did get a tattoo.” 

“You really don’t know what it is? I thought you were fuckin’ with me ‘cause you were too embarrassed to tell me what it was.” Daryl sits there for a moment, just looking at Rick. “How’d Lori find it?”

“She wouldn’t go down on me until I shaved. So, I shaved, and still couldn’t tell what it was. It’s really small.”

Daryl smirks, looks over at Rick’s cock. “Don’t look small to me.”

“The tattoo, Daryl.”

“So Lori never went down on you?”

“Only on my birthday, but she never asked me to shave again.” Rick thinks there is no way he could be more embarrassed than he is at this moment.

“I still wanna to see it,” Daryl says reaching for the safety razor he had pulled out of his bag and reached for Rick’s cock, not giving Rick a chance to say no.

“I could do this myself,” Rick mumbles as he closes his eyes, one hand clutching the covers tightly in his fist and the other arm covering his face. As embarrassed as Rick is, he’s surprised he is still hard.

Rick gasps as Daryl takes his cock in his hand and gives it a couple of strokes. He almost whimpers when Daryl removes his hand, then he feels Daryl start to shave him. Daryl finishes up and cleans Rick up. “You’re right, it is really small.”

Rick looks at Daryl from under the arm over his eyes.

“I mean the tattoo.”

“Can you read what it says?” Rick asks him, feeling the heat in his cheeks again.

“I gotta get closer,” Daryl says moving between Rick’s legs, and before Rick can say anything else, Daryl takes him into his mouth. Rick bites his arm to keep from moaning like he wants to, the tattoo forgotten for the moment. He feels more than hears the laugh Daryl gives.

“What?” Rick asks him, peeking out from under his arm, taking in the sight of his hunter still moving up and down on his cock. If he wasn’t hard before, he is now at the sight of Daryl taking all of Rick into his mouth.

Daryl removes himself from Rick’s cock with a pop, licking his lips as he grins at Rick.

“Well?” Rick asks him impatiently

“It says,” Daryl starts out saying, while rubbing his hand over the tattoo, “'For ass only, no pussy' with an arrow pointin' to your dick, and there's like a ribbon or somethin' tattooed under your dick connectin' it to the other side. 

“Oh my God, seriously?”

“Mhm”

On this side…” Daryl stops, looks up to Rick with a giant grin on his face. “Maybe I should keep that one to myself.”

“Daryl, please,” Rick whines, more interested in getting that beautiful mouth of Daryl’s back on his cock, “either tell me or suck me. Pleeeeaaaasse” Rick is begging now.

“It says, 'Property of D' and also has an arrow pointin' to your dick.” Daryl can’t help but to start laughing.

“It does not!” Rick again sits up on his elbows, trying to see his tattoo.

“Yeah it does. Guess that means this,” he says to Rick, taking the deputy’s cock into his hand, stroking it , “is mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought about leaving this as the last chapter since I've not ever written anything more than some fluff. But I thought to hell with it, why not? So, probably one more chapter and then the search and find of Rick's tattoo is finished.
> 
> I really wish I could draw. I'd so love to put to paper what I am imagining. But my 17 year old daughter is the artist in the family, and this is not something I want to ask her to draw lol


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl has previously discovered what Rick's tattoos are, and where they are. Now the celebration of finding them. :) Love and stuff happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, my first attempt at smut. I'm a female, so I really don't know how stuff (and thangs) happen physically between two guys, except what I've 'learned' by reading fanfic. Hope this last and final chapter works.
> 
> un beta'd. All mistakes are mine.

_“It says, 'Property of D' and also has an arrow pointin' to your dick.” Daryl can’t help but to start laughing._

_“It does not!” Rick again sits up on his elbows, trying to see his tattoo._

_“Yeah it does. Guess that means this,” he says to Rick, taking the deputy’s cock into his hand, stroking it , “is mine.”_

“I’m yours, and only yours if you keep doing that,”

“Mmhmm, mine,” Daryl says, continuing to stroke Rick while reaching again for the bag. Rick watches as Daryl pulls out a bottle of lube and a condom (that Daryl stole from Maggie and Glenn’s cell) and laid it on the bed next to Rick, then leans over and kisses Rick on his stomach, then licks Rick’s belly button causing Rick to moan again, trailing kisses up his stomach and chest and finally kisses Rick on the lips, exploring Rick’s mouth with his tongue. 

Rick pulls away from the kiss, throwing his head back, panting. Daryl nibbles at Rick’s neck, shoulders, collar bone, then back to Rick’s neck, marking Rick as his. “Daryl, gotta stop. I’m close. I don’t want to yet.”

Dary removes his hand from Rick’s throbbing cock and puts it on the older man’s chest, gently pushing him back, still kissing and sucking on his neck.

Their cocks are now rubbing against each other as Dary rutts into Rick, and Rick can’t help but buck into Daryl. “Please, Daryl, want you to come in me. I need you inside of me” Rick pleads, voice low, dripping with desire.

Daryl stops sucking another mark onto Rick’s neck and moans into his ear, the sound of Rick’s sex filled voice almost enough to make him come right then. In a deep, gravely voice Daryl whispers into Rick ear, “I’m gonna fuck you, claim you and make you mine. Make you yell my name so the whole damn prison knows who you belong to,” 

Rick has to grab the base of his cock and squeeze to keep from coming just from what the hunter said. He takes a couple of deeps breaths trying to think of something, anything to keep from coming, watching as Daryl sits up on his knees and reaches for the lube and condom. Daryl starts to rip the condom package open when Rick reaches up and puts a hand on the hunters.

“I want to feel you without this,” he says as he takes the condom from Daryl’s hand and drops it to the floor.. 

“Ya sure?” Rick nods his head, “I’m sure. I want just you.”

Daryl opens the bottle of lube and squeezes some on his fingers, warming it with his fingers. The younger man gently rubs a finger around the tight, pink hole watching Rick. 

“Ready?” Rick nods, not able to speak. Daryl gently and slowly enters Rick with his finger and pauses, watching Rick.

“Daryl...move, do something,” Rick whines. “I want you in me, now!” he hisses.

Daryl grins, loving the effect he’s having on Rick as he slowly pushes his finger in up to the second knuckle, working Rick’s hole until he feels him relax and start to open up for him. He adds a second finger, scissoring and moving both fingers, still watching Rick fall apart under him. After a few minutes he’s able to add a third finger. He moves them in and almost all the way out, scissoring them. Finally, after another minute or two, he curves them looking for that special spot.

Rick bucks when Daryl find it, “I’m gonna come if you do that again.” Rick warns. He is wriggling and moaning, fists clenched into the sheets, head back, hips bucking trying to find some friction.

Daryl removes his fingers and leans over, placing elbows on the bed to each side of Rick’s head, smiling at the whimper Rick gives at the loss of his fingers. “Ya ready to be mine?” he whispers into Rick’s ear, then nips at his ear while reaching down to line his cock up to Rick.

“Yes, God yes! Please, Daryl”

Daryl slowly pushes until the head of his cock is in Rick. He stops to give Rick a moment to adjust as the ex-deputy hisses and tenses up. “Ya okay?” he asks, his lips brushing Rick’s ear with each word. 

Rick wraps his legs around the hunter’s hips, arms wrapping around his back, trying to pull Daryl further into him with his legs. “Yes, dammit, move.”

The hunter slowly pushes, stopping anytime he feels Rick tense up until he bottoms out, stopping again. “You’re so tight, feel so good” he whispers, afraid he’s going to come just with the feel of how tight and warm Rick is around his cock. Daryl thinks he could just stay like this forever; on top of Rick, body against body, Rick’s arms and legs wrapped around him while he kisses and licks the hunter’s neck, sucking and leaving his own mark on the hunter. Two bodies as one, two souls joining together in pure heavenly bliss.

“Ya can move now,” Rick says quietly, voice muffled as his face is still buried at the point neck and shoulder meet.

Slowly Daryl pulls back, then thrusts back in quickly, but gently. The feel of Rick around him; tight and warm was almost too much for the hunter. His body tingles with each thrust and roll of his hips. The desire to quickly and roughly take Rick; to fuck him now replaced with the need to become a part of him, to take two broken halves and make them one. To make them complete. To make love to him. 

Chest against chest, Rick’s hands exploring the hunter’s back and sides as if he was trying to memorize every line, every muscle of Daryl’s body with just his touch. The feeling of Rick’s hard cock trapped between the two bodies, the push and pull of Daryl’s abs gliding over it. The sounds of the prison fading until all Daryl can hear are Rick’s quiet gasps, moans and small cries; the whispers of his name on Rick’s tongue. Rick now moving his hips up with each thrust of Daryl’s, legs no longer wrapped tight around Daryl’s waist but still around his hips and feet pushing into his ass with each lift of the ex-deputy’s hips. 

Daryl lifts his head up slightly until he can see Rick’s face; ice blue eyes locked with his. All he can see, hear, and feel at this moment is Rick. Nothing else exists for the hunter except the man he loves under him, and oh how much he wants to be able to tell Rick how deeply he loves him. But the words won’t come, so Daryl continues to show him with each thrust, each kiss he places on those full pink lips, each caress of the damp curls Daryl’s fingers have somehow tangled into. 

Daryl has never had sex this way before. All he’s ever known until now are fast and hard back alley quickies. Pounding from behind into the person he’s fucking, never touching more than someone’s hips to keep him steady. He’s never looked into the eyes of someone he’s fucked. He’s never wanted to look at the other person. Until now. 

Daryl shifts his hips slightly with the next thrust, his cock hitting Rick’s prostate. Rick arches into him, arms and legs tighten around the hunter. Rick opens his mouth but no sound comes out, and Daryl can feel Rick’s cock throb, then feel the warmth of his seed spread between them while Rick’s body pulses around Daryl’s cock so hard he can barely move. Finally Daryl finds his voice and he says Rick’s name as his body shudders and he feel his release coming. Two more erratic thrusts and he’s coming hard, so hard it takes his breath away, his vision blackens, and sounds become muffled for a moment. His skin feels like it’s on fire and ice cold at the same time. He’s never had an orgasm this intense, and doesn’t want this feeling to ever end.

Daryl pumps into Rick a couple more times until he is spent, every last drop of his seed spilled into his lover.

Both men continue to lie together with Daryl still on top of Rick, kissing and whispering words of endearment to each other until their breathing starts to return to normal and Daryl can feel himself soften up in Rick. Slowly, carefully he pulls out and lies down next to Rick, his hot and sweaty back against the cool brick of the wall, body still trembling. He places his hand on Rick’s chest, over his heart, the other hand finding and claiming Rick’s hand in his own. 

Neither one seem to be able to move, both of them a hot, sticky, sweaty mess, but not caring at the moment.

Daryl remembers the towel he had placed onto the bed, sits up and reaches down between Rick’s legs for it, working it carefully out from under his lover’s spent body. He gently cleans up his come leaking out of Rick, then wipes his lover’s stomach, and finally his own off and tosses it to the floor while Rick watches. Neither one yet speaking.

Daryl looks over at Rick nervously, not sure what to do next. Rick smiles at him and gently pulls the hunter down to lie on his chest; one arm wrapping around his back, the other running through the hunter’s hair. Rick tenderly place a kiss on the top of Daryl’s head.

“That was amazing, Daryl,” he softly tells the younger man. “I’ve never come like that before.”

“Me neither,” the hunter says sleepily, snuggling into Rick more, lazily starting to run his hand through the hair on his lover’s chest while wrapping a leg around Rick’s leg.

Daryl breaks away from Rick long enough to reach down for the covers he had pushed down to the foot of the bed earlier and covers them both up, returning to lay on Rick. The hunter can feel sleep starting to take him, and feels Rick’s breath even even and slow down, the hand that was running through his hair now just resting on his head. Before sleep claims the hunter, he raises his head to look at Rick. Rick, feeling the movement of his man, opens his eyes and looks at Daryl.

“I love you,” the hunter shyly says to Rick, eyes hiding behind his bangs. Rick smiles at Daryl, eyes sparkling in the light of the cell, “Daryl, I love you too.” Daryl leans down and loveling kisses his man, then snuggles back into Rick’s arms and both men fall into a peaceful, restful sleep.


End file.
